Daddies Aren't For Sharing
by cc4s
Summary: Hermione died giving birth to Rose. Now Rose is twelve and returning home from her very first year of Hogwarts, only to receive a not-so-pleasent surprise: Ron's begun dating again. How will Rose learn to share her Daddy? This will focus mostly on the relationship between Rose and Ron. Please R&R!
1. Bailey April

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I am starting this new story. Because I am such a huge Romione fan, this will be mostly about Ron and Rose's relationship, rather than that of Ron and his new girlfriend.**

**I really hope you like it, and please leave a review!**

"Bye Scorp! We'll see each other soon won't we?" Rose pulled Scorpius in for a tight hug.

Scorpius shrugged, but Albus Potter, Rose's cousin, as well as hers and Scorpius's other best friend nodded firmly, "of course you will, Rosie. I'll owl you, Scorp, you can come over to my house."

Scorpius spoke timidly, "I don't know how pleased my father will be about that."

Rose shook her head. "Whatever. Come on, Al! We have to go meet our family."

And with one last fleeting goodbye to Scorpius, and a couple of waves and hugs to other friends that they had made over the school year, Rose and Albus bounded off the Hogwarts express, sad to be leaving their new home, but also excited to see their families and share stories of their very first year at Hogwarts.

"Dad said he had a surprise for me when I got home," Rose said excitedly. "I wonder what it is." Rose hated not knowing things. It was okay when her father kept surprises for her, though. It had become a game of sorts over the years, he would tease her by keeping things from her like what they were eating for dinner, or which room Grandma Molly wanted her to sleep in when she visited the Burrow with her cousins for a few days during the summer.

Rose's mother, Hermione, had died giving birth to her. Since birth, despite his grief for the wife he loved so much, Ron had tried to make Rose's life happy. And he had succeeded. They spent time together as much as possible and Rose loved writing to him and telling him all about her new friends during her first year, (though she had avoided mentioning Scorp's name, being as Ron practically hated his family) and she couldn't wait to see him in person now, along with the rest of her aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents.

"Come, Al!" Rose rolled her eyes as she pulled Albus along (he had stopped to stare at there friend, Steffi Zane, who, Rose had to admit, _was_ rather pretty.)

"What? Oh, sorry, Rosie." Color filled Albus's cheeks.

"Let's go," said Rose, "I can't wait to see everyone!" she beamed.

"Al! Rose! Over here!" Al's parents were running towards them, grinning from ear to ear. His mother, Rose's Auntie Ginny, was holding her daughter Lily's hand firmly, and was eyeing her eldest son James who was still saying goodbye to some of his friends.

"Oh! We've missed you so much!" Ginny released Lily momentarily in order to envelope Albus in a bone crushing hug.

"Uh . . . you too Mum . . ."

_Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are acting really weird, _Rose thought too herself, _they were usually actually very cool and kind, not overly peppy and emotional like this . . ._

Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry, Albus. We just really missed you. Lily's been bored without any of her brothers at home."

Al laughed.

"And you too, Rosie," Ginny exclaimed, engulfing her niece in a tight hug, while Harry and Albus embraced

"So?" Lily piped up, "how was it?"

Al and Rose both grinned, "it was amazing."

Lily smiled, "you're both so lucky. I can't wait until I'm old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Where's my dad?" Rose asked suddenly.

Al's parents looked at each other quickly before turning back to the children.

"Oh." Harry's gaze faltered. "Well, Rosie, I think he already told you that he had a surprise for you when you got home?"

Rose nodded.

"Well . . . it's actually a pretty big surprise." Rose's eyes widened. "Not a bad one though." He added, noticing the look on her face. "I'll drive you home now, your father said he'd rather . . . surprise you there."

"Okay." Rose was getting very curious now. And for Rose Weasley, curiosity almost always led very quickly to frustration.

The car ride home was in silence, but for James, (whom they had rounded up right before they left) taunting Albus about not getting detention once all year and other things along those lines.

"Bye, Rosie."

The car stopped in front of Rose's house and she climbed out. "Goodbye, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. Thanks for the ride. Bye Al. Bye Lily."

"What, no goodbye for me, Rosie?"

Rose smirked, "bye, James. I'll see you all soon."

The car continued down the street to the Potters' house, and Rose watched them all scramble out of the car and into the house for a moment, (there were only four houses between that of the Potters and that of Ron and Rose) before knocking on her own door, which swung open almost instantly to reveal Ron Weasley, looking very nervous. He perked up when he saw Rose standing at the doorstep.

"Hey, Rosie! How was your first year?"

Rose wrapped her arms around him and Ron hugged back tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"It was great," she exclaimed with a smile. "I-"

"Yes, and I'd love to hear all about it in just a moment, but there's something I need to show you right now."

"Oh . . . okay," Rose's smile faltered.

"Come into the kitchen," he beckoned her forward.

Rose followed Ron into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks.

There, at the kitchen table, sitting down - not only that, but sitting down in _her _special seat, the seat that Rose _always _sat in without exception and _no one else _ever did - was a young woman with short and straight light brown hair, high cheekbones, rosy cheeks, and pale blue eyes Rose could clearly tell were dripping with mascara. She was dressed in a turquoise cashmere sweater, and jeans.

The woman stood up and placed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"R-Rosie," Ron said with a slight grin, "this is Bailey. Bailey April. Bailey, this is my daughter Rose."

Who was this woman and what was she doing in Rose's house? In Rose's kitchen! In Rose's special chair!

In Rose's house, in Rose's kitchen, in Rose's special chair . . . making googly eyes at Rose's father.

Bailey April extended a hand to Rose which the younger witch did not shake.

Rose fixe this woman with a steely cold stare.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Ron sighed, "Rosie, sweetheart, sit down . . . there are some things we have to discuss."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! I hope you liked the first chapter and please review :)**


	2. Wiping Away the Tears (For Now)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter!

A/N: Hi everyone! I know I literally have not updated in forever. I'm so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I really hope you guys like this chapter though!

Also, thanks so so so much to sneezingpanda12345, TARDISIsAGoodFriend, Angielima, and myloveisbeingBLONDE for reviewing the previous chapter :) I hope you guys like this one!

Rosie let out a sniff from her position curled up into a little ball on the large grassy lawn surrounding the large white house far too big for just two inhabitants.

The little white daisies and purple tulips that she had had so much fun planting when she was a little girl swayed in the slight breeze that came as a relief in comparison to the hot summer air.

She picked at the grass with her right hand and swept off the traces of some tears with her left. She knew that her freckled face was beet red at the moment and that her hair was disheveled and messy, but she did not care.

To be honest, Rosie would be lying to herself if she said she had not been anticipating this moment for quite a while now. She knew that eventually her father would want to start dating again. She had known it deep down in her heart, but she had never let it out from its position bottled up within her; always accepting the statement she knew to be only an allusion that she made up for herself that Ron Weasley loved his daughter enough to cover his desire to find a new woman in his life like the one standing in Rose's kitchen at that very moment. But now it was all coming out. Her accepted statement had been proven false, just like she had always known it to be deep down.

She hadn't meant to storm out on the pair of them like that, without even waiting for Dad to tell her whatever "important" thing it was he thought she needed to know. She already knew whatever he was planning on saying. She didn't need him to spell it out for her. Rose Weasley was a smart girl. She'd been told that her mother was just like her in that respect and many others. Rose always filled up with pride when she heard these words.

Her mother died in childbirth when she, Rose, was being born. It was a fate quite uncommon nowadays, but it did happen. And it happened to Hermione Weasley.

Rose and Ron were the best of friends ever since then. He was a good Daddy, and she a good daughter. It had always been just the two of them. Sure, she was incredibly close with all of her Grandparents, cousins, aunts, and uncles and loved them all to death (especially the Potters), but there was no one who filled the shoes of a mother or sibling for Rose; Auntie Ginny coming the closest in the case of the former and her children in that of the latter. But they only came close. Never exact.

And Rosie had been just fine with that.

But now. Now, everything was about to change. Rosie knew where this would be going. One might call her a drama queen or say that she had a tendency to blow things out of proportion. But a person could hardly fault her for her extreme reaction towards seeing the disgusting look on the woman's face that was directed towards her father.

And now that she thought about it, Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry had almost tipped her off about it in their letters. She had been so stupid not to realize it until now! In fact, Ginny once sent her a letter at school that included a line that went something like "we have a new special person who we might be welcoming to the family soon, Rosie! Get excited!"

At the time she had assumed her aunt was referring to Teddy Lupin, who was already a part of the Potter-Weasley clan, but his dating her cousin, Victoire, just made it all the more official.

Rose took a few deep, calming breaths and placed each of her pale palms on the ground as she lifted herself up and dusted off her now muddy skirt. She could not believe what she just did. She was not being polite at all, nor was she displaying any of the manners Grandma Weasley had tried to instill in her over the past twelve years towards Bailey.

She didn't like the woman, that she knew for sure. Bailey did, of course, have the ability to change her mind. But Rose did not see that as being very likely at the moment.

Rosie felt bad about what she did. Of course it was her anger that sparked her to just storm out as she had done without even saying a simple "hello" to Bailey. She would have to be civil for the first impression at least. Or rather, second impression.

She knew that Bailey would not like her now, or at least she was almost certain. Not that she could blame the woman, according to the strict technicalities of the situation, but, in all honesty, had she expected Rose to run up and give her a hug? This could possibly, possibly, maybe, in the slightest chance, be something Rosie could get used to quickly; she could even grow to like Bailey right away. It would probably happen eventually, but she doubted she would be able to rid herself of the initial hostility she felt toward Bailey just yet. She trusted her father's judgement though, if nothing else, and she respected him.

She felt awful about the way she acted . . . how long ago was it again? A few minutes she guessed but it could very well have been longer.

She slowly walked the few steps it took to reach the doorway of her home.

Rosie knocked on the door, even though it was open, and Ron opened it. Her dad's expression was grim and he looked as though he was torn between many different emotions.

"I'm sorry, Rosie," he said simply.

Rose shook her head. "No. I'm sorry, Dad. I- I shouldn't have overreacted like that. C-can we start fresh? Me and Bailey I mean?"

She offered him a small smile which he returned, except that his was one thousand times the multitude of hers.

"Oh thank you. Thank you, Rose. Please, please just give her a chance. I know you two will get along. Well, at least I think I know, but-"

"It's okay, Dad," she said softly, cutting him off. "I-It's fine. Just fine. I'll go over and introduce myself, and apologize and . . ."

"She went home," he stated flatly. "She went home, Rose. I'll go make amends in the morning though. Maybe the two of you can turn over a new leaf. How about we spend the rest of today, just the two of us?" he offered.

Rose could feel the relief swell in her chest. She was glad that things did not have to change between herself and her dad (so far) like she had thought they would. No, knew they would from the minute she saw Bailey sitting there, looking all pretty and irritating Rosie to no end.

She pushed aside those thoughts once again, prohibiting herself (for the time being at least) from thinking anything else hostile towards Bailey April until she actually formally met her.

The problem was, she was going to "actually formally meet her" the very next day.

A/N: Once again, I apologize sincerely about the late update! The next one should be really soon though! Maybe even tomorrow if I get a chance! Personally, I'm pretty happy with the outcome of this chapter, but how about you guys? I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. Please leave a review :D


	3. Quote on Quote First Impression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to myloveisbeingBLONDE, sneezingpanda12345, and AlwaysHP-RealTHG for reviewing the previous chapter!**

Here's the next one :) I hope you like it, and please leave a review :)

Rose Weasley was not the type of girl to sit on the plush white couch in the Potters' living room and not say a word.

Then again, Al Potter was not the type of boy to sit beside her and let her do so, waiting until she decided to speak.

The two cousins had been the best of friends since their toddler days, maybe even earlier, which is what brought Rose down the street and past the four houses between her own house and that of Albus. She had immediately explained the situation to him, but he said nothing, waiting for her to go on. He had not even expressed any shock. She supposed that this could be because he had already known about Bailey, which made her fists clench in rage, but then she gave him the benefit of the doubt in the assumption that he only found out yesterday, like Rose had.

After her conversation with her father yesterday, he had taken her out to Diagon Alley to visit Fortescue's for some ice cream (strawberry flavored with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top) and then they had even visited Uncle George's shop: Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which Dad insisted upon despite the fact that Rose did not approve all too much of mischief making when it came to school and such, but he said that it would cheer her up, and he had certainly been correct in his thinking.

Finally, it occurred to Rose that Al would not say another word until she herself gave more of her own input on the circumstance.

She sighed. "Al, Dad wants me to have a 'do-over meeting' with her later today, and I just don't know what to think. I know that I should at least be polite to Bailey, but should it be more of a cold, but civil 'I'm only being nice to you for my Dad's sake' politeness, or a 'let's start over and try and be friends, I really like you and I'm going to be sweet to you from now on' politeness? Do I apologize for my behavior yesterday? Do I pretend like it never happened? Am I supposed to act like a cute little girl, or a sophisticated woman?"

All these questions burst out at once. Al still said nothing.

"Well?" Rosie asked, growing impatient.

"I don't know, Rosie. I'm sorry, I just don't-"

"Do my ears fail me?" gasped a cocky voice Rose knew very well, but had not expected to hear at that moment. "Is this my dear cousin Rosie-Posie-Shmosie-Tosie at a total loss for what to do? Has Rosie come to us humble Potter children for help?"

"Shut up, James. You're sarcasm is not needed at the moment than you very much. I was talking to Al."

James strutted into the room confidently. "What about me and Lily, Rosie? Are we not worthy of your asking for help?" he batted his eyelashes innocently.

Rosie sighed once again. "Well, I couldn't find Lily anywhere. And you. Well, come on James, you know I love you; you're like my annoying big brother who always feels the need to intrude on everything in my life. But you're just not the kind of person who pops into the mind of a girl like me when it comes to seeking help in a matter such as this one."

James feigned an expression of hurt and shock. "Well then, Rosie-Posie, if that's really what you want . . . I don't know how much help my brother, of all people, will be. But he's eight months younger than you, so I guess you'll never think of him as an 'annoying big brother.'"

He exited the room; the same expression of confidence upon his features, clucking his tongue at the pair of (almost) second years on his way out.

Al stood up as if James had never even spoken.

"Rose, I think you should just follow her lead. You know, if it seems like Bailey wants to be your friend . . . be friendly. If she's acting like prat . . . act like it right back at her."

"I don't know, Al. I think I sort of have to be nice to her no matter what. My dad now knows that I have something against her, so if I'm obnoxious to her for any reason, she'll just think that it's because of that initial grudge I held against her. Oh well. Let's just hope I like her for everybody's sake."

Albus nodded. "Good luck with that."

He grinned, patted her on the shoulder, and ushered her out of his home.

Rosie followed the familiar path past the four houses and back into her own house; up into her own room where she curled up in her own bed with a book (she's still Rose Weasley after all) and just lay there until Ron came up to tell her that it was time to go.

* * *

Rose was dressed in her green spring dress accented with flowers of all sorts of bright colors. It was not a dress she wore very often, anymore, as it made her feel like a little girl and barely even fit anymore (she had to perform a lot of tricky squeezing to slip it on and it had required a good portion of her strength to zip up) but her father had suggested it for the occasion. She had also accented her freckly face with a touch of pink blush and her bushy red hair had been woven into neat curls. Rose did not understand why she had to get so dressed up to meet Bailey of all people, but she did not ask questions.

Ron smiled when his daughter dashed down the steps.

She accompanied him out the doorway and into the car where she sat in the passenger seat as he had told her that they would be meeting Bailey at a Muggle restaurant. Rose still did not see the point in doing all these fancy things simply for their first meeting.

Then a terrible, wretched thought occurred to her.

Was her dad taking her along to his date with Bailey?! The thought made her want to gag.

At least this time she would have a better shot of making a good impression on her in her pretty little dress and silver sandals with her hair looking less unruly than usual. She wondered how far her father's relationship with Bailey had gone yet. Had they kissed? She wasn't sure. Oh gosh, what if they kissed tonight, while Rosie was there? That would be plain awkward, not to mention disgusting. Or what if they had already taken it a step further . . . but Rosie shuddered at that thought, and did not let it crop up again. She was pretty sure the two were not that close yet which came as a relief to her.

"Are we almost there, Dad?"

"Yes, Rosie. As a matter of fact, here we are."

Her dad seemed pretty pleased with himself as he escorted her into the restaurant dining room and spotted a table already occupied by a woman with light brown hair that fell to her shoulders in perfectly straight strands and pale blue eyes containing a wide array of emotions at the sight of Rosie.

Ron gave Bailey a peck on the cheek and Rose tried not to cringe (it was rude to do so, and it could be worse, after all) which Ron gave her a thumbs-up for when Bailey was not looking, having noticed her discomfort.

Rose barely made a dent in her large pasta dish. She did not have too much of an appetite at the time, and the dainty way Bailey held her fork and her frequent high-pitched giggles did little to help out.

At last, Ron seemed to realize that he would not be able to push it off any longer. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Bailey. Rosie. I was kind of hoping that maybe we could start over, and, you know, pretend that this was your first encounter."

Rose smiled sincerely as did Bailey. "Yes, I'd really love that. I- I'm sorry about the other day, Bailey. I wasn't entirely sure how to react . . . apparently I did not figure it out in time . . . Please forgive me?"

"Oh ,of course!" she giggled. "I just knew that we could work this out!" she squealed. "We're going to be the best of friends, you and me, Rosie. We'll hang out, and we'll go shopping! Oh and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family!"

Rosie tried not to let the abundance of bubblyness in Bailey's voice that almost sounded insincere annoy her. Bailey was being nice. That was all. Rose never even truly met her before today. She seemed like a sweet person.

Just be nice back, she ordered herself.

She forced a grin on her face nearly as big as Bailey's.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm excited too."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this, and please leave a review :D As you might be able to tell already, Rosie and Bailey's relationship is probably going to be going up and down like this for a while.**

**Oh, and also, I'm pretty sure I made up the word "bubblyness" :)**


	4. Outraged

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thank you so so much to Sneezingpanda12345 and myloveisbeingBLONDE for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Here's the next one :) I hope you like it and please please please review :D**

The next day Rosie found herself, yet again, with Al. This time they were in her room. The walls were a lilac color with dark purple trim and her carpet was fluffy and white. Rose was not what one would call a girly-girl, but she knew it would break her dad's heart if she told him she had given up on her "pretty princess bedrooms." It was bad enough for him when she was eight and told him that she was no longer fond of the bright pink inhabiting her bedroom walls.

Rosie was sprawled across the bed with Al on the floor next to her.

"So are you going to invite Scor over anytime soon this summer?" she questioned excitedly.

Al nodded. "Yep. Just owled him. I haven't gotten his response yet . . . I'm not entirely sure how things are going for him back home . . ."

Scor did not often talk about what his life was like at home to his two best friends, but from what Rose and Al had managed to gather, at least one of his parents was not too happy about his being sorted into Gryffindor along with the two of them.

Rose did not press the topic any further, knowing that Albus knew just about as much as she did when it came to Scor's home life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Rose's door. "Rosie?" it was her father. "Can I come in?"

"Hey, Rosie, I think I'm going to have to go soon . . . Fred's at the house with James and who knows what they'll be getting up to together. . . ." said Al, getting up to go.

George's son was just like him when it came to pranking and wreaking havoc. And James was his partner-in-crime.

Rosie laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right, Al. Anyway, I'll see you soon. Let me know if you hear from Scor." She dismissed him casually despite knowing that that had just been an excuse to get away from having to be in the room during the conversation between herself and her father which could range anywhere from calm and cheery to fuming and melodramatic. She did not blame Al for wanting to stay out of it.

"Hey, Dad," she said, once Al left, trying to keep her tone nonchalant. "What's up?"

Her dad squat to sit right beside her. "Rose, would you mind terribly if I went out with Bailey tomorrow? She - She said that it was important, and I know it was our special day planned together, but . . ."

"What?" Rose was confused. "But, Dad, you promised that tomorrow would be our special day together to celebrate me being home. Just the two of us. And now you're going to spend it all with her?"

Her father grimaced.

Rose touched her fair-skinned cheek thoughtfully. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Oh, now I realize what's going on here," she said flatly.

"A-And what is that?" his voice was lower than usual.

"You forgot."

"Aw, Rosie-"

"You forgot. We've been planning to spend the first Saturday that I'm home together with just the two of us since before I left for school! And you forgot!"

"Rose-"

"Don't 'Rose' me. You have not even given me the chance to tell you about my first year at Hogwarts yet! Which, by the way, was lovely, thank you very much. Better than things are turning out back here anyway." She grumbled the last part but Ron heard.

The expression on his face was filled with hurt, but as that moment, Rosie did not soften.

Didn't he realize that she was hurt as well - more than he was! She hadn't seen him since Easter for heaven's sake, and one of the only things he'd spoken to her about was freakin' Bailey April! Was she all he thought of these days? What about Rose?

She could feel the preliminary tears forming in her eyes and she clenched her fists. How could this be happening? How could her life have been turned upside down like this so quickly and with no advance warning?

She tried to contain herself when she spoke, but her voice still shook slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked. Before he could answer, she posed another question. "How long have you two been together, anyway?"

Ron swallowed hard. "A while, Rosie, but-"

"A while meaning . . ."

"Meaning like a little after Christmas."

He closed his eyes tightly in anticipation of her reaction.

"_A little after Christmas_?!" she flung herself off the bed and plopped down on the floor with her arms folded across her chest. She let her red hair fall in front of her face as if to shield it. "Well then, I think you have a lot of explaining to so right now, Dad. Because we're far past a little after Christmas and I just met the woman two days ago. I saw you over Easter!" she felt betrayed. "We wrote to each other countless times! Did you not think it important enough to mention? Because she seems to be pretty important to you right now!" Her face was hot and she knew it appeared bright red. The tears in her eyes kept coming and she couldn't stop them, nor did she want to.

"Rose! Rosie, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it."

"I-"

"And maybe I'm not as important to you as I thought I was!" she cried, exasperated. "You always tell me that I'm the most important woman in your life, but I guess that's not true at all anymore, now is it? Bailey's clearly way at the top of your list and I'm way down at the bottom. And there's not even anyone in between us. Just a gap of space that you allow her to occupy because you care about her so much, even though you met her all of a few months ago, while I'm your _daughter_!"

She allowed her dad to hold her as she cried, even though he was the very person to which her anger was directed. It was almost as if she did not know what she was doing, until he began to stroke her cheek with one hand and her hair with the other like he did when she was younger.

"Maybe you should just go, Dad."

"What? But, Rosie, I want to-"

"Just go, Dad. Have fun with Bailey tomorrow. I'll find someone to spend my day with." Her tone was cold as ice, and she knew that her words were piercing through his heart hard, but she didn't care. He could go do what he wanted with stinking Bailey April and she would not even give it a second though. Nope. She didn't care in the slightest.

"Like now would be a good time," she added, in the same cold tone when he did not respond to her words.

This time, he obeyed and Rose returned to her bed, staring him down hard his whole way out with the bright blue eyes she had inherited from the very man she was using them against.

**A/N: Woohoo! Two updates in one night! Yay! Thanks for reading this, and please leave a review :D**


End file.
